How Much Do You Love Her?
by Melanie-Says
Summary: Tamaki loves Haruhi, Haruhi loves Tamaki, but Ranka doesn't approve of their engagement. In an effort to humiliate Tamaki more than prove anything, Ranka proposes a challenge to see if he's worthy enough to marry his only precious daughter, which idiotic Tamaki accepts. Poor Tamaki and Haruhi, will they hear the wedding bells ring? Or will they have to take no for an answer?


How Much Do You Love Her?

This Story Is Set Three Years After Haruhi's Graduation

Haruhi's Point Of View

"Tamaki! Where are you taking me?" I ask him after I feel a branch hit my side. "Don't worry about it! You will see when we get there!" Tamaki tells me excitedly.

He continues to drag me down the endless path, but after another minute, we finally get to a short gate in the middle of an enclosure of trees. I stare questioningly at Tamaki. "Senpai, where are we?" I ask him. He gives me a giant grin and opens the gate to reveal the worlds biggest flower garden.

My mind is stunned as I soak in the bright spectrum of colors, ranging from purple to blue, red to yellow, and whites to blacks. "Tamaki, I'm shocked. This is so... beautiful. Where did you find this?" I ask him breathlessly. Tamaki rubs the back of his head.

"I have my connections." He mumbles. I softly laugh, but my mind is soon taken aback at a red rose in the middle of a white rose bush. I slowly walk towards it, with Tamaki right next to me.

"Tamaki, why is there a red rose in the middle of a white crowd?" I ask my senior. He smiles.

"It's because the rose is a one-of-a-kind. It's not afraid to stand out and be itself, that's why it's the biggest bloom of them all. This flower reminds me so much about you Haruhi, of how different you are." He tells me. My face flushes to a bright pink, something I never imagined would have ever happened, especially not with Tamaki.

The sun shone down on us and the beautiful garden, and Tamaki let me wander around staring at all gorgeous colors. After a while though, my feet hurt from all the walking and running I had done, so when I get to a giant water fountain in the middle of the fantasy, I sit down on the edge. Tamaki sits next to me.

"So, how do you like it, my little flower?" He asks me. I smile at him.

"It's absolutely beautiful." I tell him. He stares up at the sky.

"Then I think it's safe for me to say happy birthday and merry first day of spring." He responds. My eyes slowly open, I completely forgot that today was my own birthday.

"Thank you so much, I really couldn't have asked for a better present." I whisper to him. I'm too shocked at my own forgetfulness to speak up.

"Are you sure Haruhi?" Tamaki asks me. I tilt my head in confusion, what does he mean by that?

Tamaki gets up, and gets down on one knee, right in front of me. My hands unconsciously come up to my face, is he about to do what I think he is? "Haruhi, ever since the first day that you stepped foot in music room 3, I always knew that there was something about you that I loved, I just thought that it was an abnormal father-daughter thing. I'm sorry about that by the way." Tamaki starts. I laugh, apology accepted. "I love how you do what's right, don't care about superficiality, see people for who they truly are, but most importantly, I love you. There is no doubt in my mind that _you _are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, that _you _are the one I want to start a family with, and _I,_ I believe that after everything we've been through, my uncontrollable decision to be with you will always be worth it, it will be the one thing I will never regret, tarnish, or take back. I see no other reason to live everyday, because you are my life, my world, my everything. I gravitate around you, and you only. What I ask you now is not a joke, I mean it with all my heart, and I know that you can understand that. Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me?"

I stare at him with awestruck eyes, but as soon as the tears spill, I nod. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" I squeal as I run into Tamaki's arms. I don't let go, but Tamaki pushes me back to reveal a black box, inside was the worlds most beautiful ring, even if it was just three simple diamonds on a silver band. I cup my face again, but Tamaki pulls my left back. He slowly slips it on my finger and my eyes grow bigger every passing moment. I stare at it and am too shocked to say anything. Tamaki looks at me with his signature smile.

"So, do you like it?" He asks. At first I only nod, but then finally find my ability to speak.

"Even if it wasn't a diamond ring, I would have been just as happy." I tell him. His sapphire orbs light up as he picks me up and kisses me.

Once we separate, he looks at his watch. "Damn it Haruhi! Your dad is going to call Kyoya to see what's taking so long!" He says while pulling me towards the exit. I am confused by that.

"What do you mean? You guys kidnapped me like you usually do, why would my dad ask that? And speaking of them, where the hell is everybody else? They were right behind us when we were running!" I ask him.

"Umm, well, they may have stopped that way we can be alone, but back to the subject! We told him that we wanted to go to the commoner store, so we needed your help." Tamaki admitted. I could feel a vein pop out of my forehead, but I calm down quickly.

"Ok, so we're going home. But wait, aren't we going to have to explain the ring on my finger to my dad then?" I ask him.

Tamaki freezes. "Damn it..." He mumbles after he finally starts animating again. He turns around and straightens up. "I am not scared to tell your father about our engagement, I am gonna be a man about this and be proud to show him how much I love you." Tamaki announces. I roll my eyes.

"Let's just see how he handles that, ok?" I ask him. Tamaki ignores it and makes small talk with me as we go back towards the house.

At Haruhi's Apartment

"Ok, I lied. I'M SCARED!" Tamaki yells at me when we were about to ascend up the stairs to my apartment. I let out a deep breath, I almost feel like this is gonna be hopeless.

"What ever happened to 'I am gonna be a man about this and be proud to show him how much I love you'?" I ask my fiance.

"That was before we were so close to your father! Haven't you ever paid attention to the way he acts around me? He hates me!" Tamaki whines. I smack him upside the head with a displeased look on my face, he responds by complaining that I don't love him and retreating to his emo corner.

"Tamaki, if we don't get up there soon, he's gonna call the cops on you for kidnapping me, now what do you want: A father who's pissed at you for popping the question, or a father who's angry at you for kidnapping me?" I ask the blonde. He shakes his head.

"Neither! I just want to go back home and hide with my Kuma-Chan!" He responds.

"You are such a baka..." I mumble under my breath. I start ascending the stairs, leaving my lifeless love at the bottom to fend for himself.

"Haruhi! Please don't!" He shouts at me. I roll my eyes, pull out my set of keys, and was about to turn the knob when I feel a hand stop me. "Haruhi, can't we put this off for a little bit more?" He asks me. I stare beside him for a second at the stares.

"How the hell did you get up here so fast?.." I ask him.

"Besides the point! I'm not ready!" He shouts at me. I was annoyed at the display of persistence that Tamaki was showing, a bit too annoyed.

"You have nothing to worry about Tamaki! The only time that you should be worried for your life would be if I was pregnant!" I shout back at him. At the exact moment, the door opens and there stood my dad with his face as red as his wig.

"I _know _that I did not just hear you say pregnant." He coldly starts. Tamaki's eyes get wide and he was about to tell my dad that I was indeed not carrying a child, but my dad beat him to it. Next thing I know, Tamaki's upper torso was over the railing and my dad was holding him up by the collar.

"Listen here you asshole! You may have knocked her up, but I am _not _gonna accept you, got it? That baby may have your sparkling blue eyes, or your shiny blonde hair, but that accounts for nothing! You. Are. _Dead._" He finishes, practically strangling Tamaki, who's face was red and was covered in tears.

"Dad! Stop! I'm not pregnant! You misheard me!" I shout while attempting to pull my dad's iron fist away from Tamaki's face. He stops and stares at me.

"What do you mean?" He asks me. I could see the color deepening in Tamaki's face, so after I calmed my dad down and brought him inside, I made sure Tamaki was still alive.

We gathered around the table in the living room, and I made sure that the two men of my life are on opposite sides of the table. "What is that thing doing here?" Ranka asks me. I roll my eyes.

"Dad, contrary to your popular belief, that is an actual person." I tell him. He shoos away the thought and continues staring daggers at the terrified former host. "Tamaki has something to tell you." I start. I look at Tamaki who is repeating 'beauty' over and over.

"C'mon! If you need to tell me something, then spit it out!" My crazy father commands. I do a facepalm, if this is how my dad is going to talk the rest of time, then it's going to be a long day.

"I, umm... I want to, no, need to! Yea, need to... umm..." Tamaki stutters. I roll my eyes for the umpteenth time today.

"Excuse us dad." I say sweetly as I pull Tamaki out of the living room.

"You are really bad at this."

"Yea, I kinda realized that."

"Are you gonna at least _attempt_ to tell him?"

"I think he's gonna melt me with his stare before I get to that, besides, why don't you tell him?"

I sigh. "Because you need to stand up to him and face your fears."

"But what if I like my fear of him? I think we have a really good hate/scare relationship going on!"

"Tamaki, how bout this, if you say it, I will do anything you want for an hour." I reply. His eyes pop at that, and I immediately wish I didn't say that. "It's a deal!" He automatically responds, while pulling me back in the room.

There sits my dad with a rather unamused look on his face, and Tamaki's confidence from earlier disappears again, but nevertheless, he sits down. "Ok dad, Tamaki's ready to tell you now." I tell my father. He sits up and keeps an unimpressed aura.

"Well, I just want to tell you that I... that I... that I'm planning on marrying your daughter." He finally admits.

Ranka's eyes triple in size, and slowly his eyes make his way to my hands. After he catches a glimpse of the ring, he looks at me, then Tamaki, then back to me, then back to Tamaki.

After five minutes of silence, he speaks up. "So, of all the people you could have chosen, you fell in love with this idiot?" He asks me. I nod. He let's go of a deep breath before continuing. "Why couldn't you have chosen Kyoya! He's smart!" He exclaims. "But I didn-" I start."Or how bout the twins? Two's better than one!" He continues. Now I look at Tamaki, cultivating mushrooms in the corner of the room. "Mori doesn't talk! There is no way he can hu-" He says before I cut him off.

"Dad stop, there is nothing you can do about it, I didn't choose Kyoya, the twins, or Mori, I chose Tamaki for a reason, because I love him and _only _him." I reply while pulling Tamaki out of the corner. Ranka doesn't look impressed in the least bit.

"Doesn't mean I have to accept him. No blessing!" He exclaims. By now Tamaki has retreated to his emo corner and is crying like he usually does. I turn back to my father.

"You are acting even worse than him, you know that?" I ask him. He gets up and ruffles my hair.

"That's only that idiot getting to you, don't be like him Haruhi!" He complains.

Then Tamaki, shocking me completely gets up from out of the corner and faces my dad. "Why do you always call me an idiot?" He asks him.

"Because you are." My dad snarls, not even facing his way.

"What do I have to do to convince you that I love Haruhi?" Tamaki asks. This perks my dad's ears up, and he turns around with a devious expression, much like the twins. (Maybe that's why he wanted me to end up with one of them, he acts just like them!)

"What are you willing to do?" My dad asks mischievously.

"Anything." Tamaki responds, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"In that case you may be able to change my mind!" Ranka murmurs.

In The Park

"I have to do _what?!_" Tamaki exclaims.

"You heard me," Ranka starts. "strip." My jaw is on the floor and I keep switching my gaze from Tamaki's horrified one, to my dad's, who's about to die laughing. After a while of Tamaki just standing there and random strangers looking at him like he is retarded, my impatient father gets even more impatient. "You wanna marry my daughter or what?" He asks.

Tamaki shake his head. "I do! It's just that you want me to stand naked. In a public place. For an entire day. Wearing this sign over my..." He trails off as he picks up the sign that reads, 'I have to stand here all day and all night to prove I'm a real man so I can marry the girl I love.'

"Dad, you are going _way_ too overboard with this." I caution him.

"No, I'm not. He will not be good enough for you until he does this!" My dad commands. Tamaki looks at Ranka, then at me, then at Ranka again, then he sighs.

He takes off his jacket, then his shirt, his pants, and his shoes, everything until he is only left in his boxers. Ranka goes behind him, and asks him if he's ready or not. "I'm ready for anything if it means I get to marry Haruhi." He mumbles, and with that, my father pantsed Tamaki.

"You. Pulled. Down. My. Fiance's. Boxers." I barely get out. Ranka had the world's biggest smile on his face.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it Haruhi." I hear two voices say from behind me as two arms are sling around my shoulders. I jump out of their grasp, right into Tamaki, who in case you missed it, is completely naked.

"No! You two are disgusting!" I reply. They tsk, and I realize that I am still really close to Tamaki... so I take a step away.

"Ummm... Tama-Chan, why are you naked?" Hunny, who came out of nowhere, asked.

"Read the sign." He replied flatly.

"But Tama-Chan, the sign is... there..." Hunny points out uncomfortably.

"It basically says that he has to stand naked in this park for an entire day." I tell him.

"Ooh, Haruhi," Hikaru starts.

"It seems like you didn't mind looking there." Kaoru finishes before once again, he and his brother start tsking.

At this point I completely ignore them. "Tamaki, something tells me that nobody is approving of this..." Kyoya trails.

"Actually, I am enjoying this very much." Ranka states.

"Dad! Where the hell did that video camera come from?!" I ask him trying to shut it off, but unfortunately my dad, just like everyone else, is taller than me.

"Hell no! I need to capture this forever! This is useful black mail _and_ I can show it to your kids until the mercilessly start making fun of him one day!" He responds. Everyone except for Ranka and the twins start twitching their eyes. How cruel can you possibly get? "Oh and Tamaki, you touched Haruhi while you were naked, now you must stand on the highest piece of infrastructure in this park." Ranka calls to him while clapping his hands in joy. Once again, my jaw drops at how horrible my father can possibly be.

"No!" Tamaki argues. All of a sudden Ranka stops and points the camera straight at Tamaki.

"Do you wanna marry Haruhi or not?" He coldly asks the blonde. Tamaki's eyes popped.

"I think I saw a statue around here earlier that I can climb on..." He starts.

"Wait! Tama-Chan and Haru-Chan are getting married?" Hunny bluntly asks.

"Why do you think we stopped running behind them earlier?" Hikaru asks Hunny.

"Because I thought Kyo-Chan was gonna raise our debts if we kept running!" Hunny whines.

"We aren't even in high school anymore! And Hunny, none of us ever had a debt!" Kaoru shouts at the brown-eyed boy.

"You know what? This is too much to handle, I'm gonna take a walk around the park, see ya." I say before walking off.

When I return a half hour later, all my former hosts were dead on the ground, no color to there face, and foam coming from their mouth, except for Tamaki, who was still standing because of Ranka. "Dad! What the hell happened?!" I shout. I could see he was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Why don't you look at the camera." He tells me while rewinding the tape and eventually pressing the play button.

There were the guys making fun of Tamaki for his lewdness when all of a sudden Kirimi comes up. "Dang Kirimi, you got big!" Hikaru says while picking up the 8 year old.

"Yea! Big brother and I were just walking around the park, but I seemed to have lost him... Oh well! What are you guys doing?" She asks in her high pitched prepubescent voice.

Her head trails off and she sees a naked Tamaki holding the sign up. "Were you guys about to have a six-some?" She asks. Hikaru dropped the little girl, and remained still for a good couple minutes, while Kirimi was slowly making all the other hosts, just as uncomfortable.

"I smell yaoi! And more debauchery! Yay for yaoi and debauchery! All we're missing is some moe..." She says before walking up to Kyoya. "You and Tamaki are officially a couple!" She squeals. She seemed to be a yaoi fangirl in the making. Then she walked over to Hunny and Mori and dropped the same load on them. She didn't say anything to the twins since, well, they were the twins.

After a while, Hikaru comes to and bends down to meet the little girl's short height. "Ummm... Sweetheart, do you still have that maid who reads you manga?" He asks sweetly. She shakes her head.

"Nope! Now I have a butler! Ooh! He and big brother would also make a great yaoi couple!" She exclaims before running off to find Nekozawa. That is the part where everyone basically drops dead from the little girls 'colorful' vocabulary.

I look up from the video camera and with a bewildered look, left the host club yet again to go on another walk.

A couple hours later

"Dad, you are not seriously gonna stay here all night just to make sure Tamaki doesn't run off." I say. He rolls his eyes.

"Of course not, _we _are going to stay here all night just to make sure Tamaki doesn't run off." He corrects.

"What? Why me?!" I command.

"Because he's your betrothed, and you claim you love him just as much as he loves you." He mocks.

"I never said that!" I retalitate.

"So you don't love me as much as I love you?" Tamaki complains with tears in his eyes.

"Of course I do! My dad is just being an ass." I tell him.

"Don't call me an ass!" He whines. I turn back to him.

"It's the most accurate word in my dictionary." I coldly reply.

"Aww, Haruhi! Don't be like that!" He complains. I take the tent that my dad has set up, and get in it. I'm too tired for his stupidity.

I woke at about seven o'clock with the sound of Tamaki complaining as usual. "But Ranka! I really need to use the bathroom!" My fiance whined.

"It doesn't matter! As long as you are proving your love to my daughter, you go nowhere!" He snaps.

"Some random people already tried to give me money since they thought I was a hobo! And someone else tried to hire me! I am not a sickly person like that!" He replies.

I crawl out of the tent, completely annoyed at the commotion that is going on. "You know what dad? Tamaki has been doing this for 12 hour already. What can I do to stop his time right now?" I ask him. My dad's eyes pop.

"You would do something? Anything?" He asks me. I roll my eyes and shake my head. "You must wear this dress that I brought along for this moment!" He says while going into the tent and pulling out his backpack.

"What? No." I say.

Ranka stops for a second and glares at me. "But you said _anything._" He states. I look astonished at how tricky my dad is.

"Tamaki!" I call out in annoyance. He has one of his hands at his chin and is thinking about something.

"Actually, I approve of this situation." He states. I groan in frustration and turn back to my dad, who hands me the dress. It's blue and not necessarily short, but not long either. Quite simple really.

"How long do I have to wear it?" I ask him.

"12 hours. To make up for Tamaki's time." He replies. I roll my eyes once again, but take the dress and within five minutes, I had it on.

I didn't like it, but I don't like dresses, so it's ok. Tamaki, who managed to get his clothes back on, and a Ranka were talking about how adorable I am and were doting on me. "We'll get some food, but then we are going to some place special!" Ranka admits. I stare at him, but go along with the plan.

After we ate, a taxi takes us none other than the Suoh house. Tamaki starts bursting with excitement and he is the first out the door, while I take my time getting to the front door.

A maid immediately let me and dad in, and soon we see Mr. Suoh there giving hugs to my dad, much to my confusion. "I got the tape Yuzuru!" Ranka excitedly exclaims.

"Really? We must watch it later!" He replies. Anne-Sophie comes in the room, sees me, and already knows the situation.

"So, did you say yes?" She asks. I was confused at first, but nod my head when I realize she means the engagement.

"Why don't you come in the living room?" Yuzuru says while leading us into the surprisingly crowded living room. There was the entire host club, sitting on the many couches.

After everyone makes a seat, they all look at me unexpectedly. "What are you expecting me to say?" I ask.

"This is the time where you officially announce the engagement!" Hikaru whispers from beside me.

"Umm... ok then. Tamaki and I have decided to get married!" I announce. Everyone claps and cheers, for what reason I have no clue, they all knew anyway.

"Oh I can't believe my son is getting married! He's only 22..." Anne-Sophie starts.

"I know, but he's come a long way hasn't he?" Yuzuru adds. Tamaki, looking the least bit annoyed at his parents commenting on his love life right in front of him, starts complaining about them, while Ranka drinks his tea and makes 'subtle' comments here and there.

"And lastly, if he lays a finger on my daughter, I will slit his throat." My dad finishes. This reminds me of a very important message I have yet to deliver to anyone.

"Umm... guys. I need to announce something." I start.

"Well go ahead!" Hunny excitedly comments.

"I'm pregnant." I admit.

The room is quiet, except for the sound of steam coming from Ranka's ears.

"Hey Haruhi, we thought you mind looking there." The twins comment. I stare at him.

"And that's why _you two _aren't allowed around the baby." Tamaki and I assure them.

A:N: 'Ello world! I have decided to write this TamaHaru one shot because, well, TamaHaru is the perfect couple and there are never enough stories about them! (In case you haven't noticed, TamaHaru is my OTP. Insult them and I go on a three day rant about how perfect they are together.) For those of you who are confused at the end where the twins said 'We thought you mind looking there', earlier they were making fun of Haruhi because she knew what was on Tamaki's sign, which was... down there. So yea, I hope you liked it! Also, thanks to Tracey4t for giving me such awesome ideas for this story! (Love ya!) Please review! It's only one chapter! Why not? From my twisted imagination to yours, this has been _How Much Do You Love Her?_


End file.
